<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied Up by winterkills00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650799">Tied Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00'>winterkills00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Johns a little shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s got him tied to a chair. <br/>It’s tight, gnawing at his wrists and chest. <br/>But that’s not his biggest problem at the moment. <br/>It’s the sight in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Seed &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love John Seed so much lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s got him tied to a chair.<br/>
It’s tight, gnawing at his wrists and chest.<br/>
But that’s not his biggest problem at the moment.<br/>
It’s the sight in front of him. </p><p>John’s naked save for his tight white briefs, that good Christian boy inside of him still shining through judging by his choice of underwear.<br/>
They are hardly on anymore though, down around his voluptuous ass, highlighted prettily with the way he’s sitting on his knees on the bed.<br/>
Thighs spread with a pillow between them.<br/>
He’s gliding his cock against the pillow and the friction is driving him mad. </p><p>It’s driving Rook even more mad.<br/>
There’s a tie in Rooks mouth but he’s not trying to say anything anyways, choking his grunts down so John won’t get the satisfaction of Rook being thirsty for him. </p><p>Johns hair has fallen out of its neat style, damp strands in his eyes that he occasionally huffs away.<br/>
There’s a permanent smirk on his face, fueled by the obvious hard on in Rooks pants. </p><p>It’s a show and Rooks enjoying it even if he’ll deny it to his grave.<br/>
Johns teasing him, his cock glistening with pre-come that Rook just wants to fucking suck off. </p><p>Even if Rook won’t speak, Johns moans and whines fill the room enough. His smooth thrusts of his hips, getting himself off on a <i>fucking pillow</i> is the hottest thing Rooks has ever seen.<br/>
He doesn’t know why it gets to him this much. Maybe cus he’s tied up and can’t touch how he wants to, or maybe because it’s John Seed, who’s been chasing him for weeks, making his life a living hell. </p><p>**<br/>
“Finally got you” was the last thing he heard before the blooming pain in the back of his head made him pass out.<br/>
John may look smaller than Jacob, hell even Joseph, but he was strong. His muscles straining with how hard he swung the bat against Rooks head. </p><p>**</p><p>They’re glistening with sweat now, as he’s riding his high, almost nearing his goal.<br/>
His moans mixing with the occasional delusional chuckle, making Rooks cock twitch.<br/>
Damn his stupid ‘crazy kink’.</p><p>Rooks huffing behind the gag now, Hands straining to touch Johns marked body.<br/>
He just wants to be apart of- whatever this is.<br/>
John getting off without him is excruciating. </p><p>“Why don’t you come a little closer, <i>deputy</i>?”<br/>
Rooks closing his eyes, the way John says his title is turning in his stomach, he hates how much it ignites the fire in his belly.<br/>
There’s a pair of damp grabby hands on his shoulders, forcing him forward with the chair and if there was a question of Johns strength before, moving Rooks giant body plus a chair- there’s no doubt about it anymore. </p><p>The hands move desperately up to Rooks face and he can tell how satisfied John is with being the one to look down on Rook for once.<br/>
Rook has a good few inches on John but when he’s tied to a chair, it makes John feel powerful. </p><p>“What’s the matter Deputy? Feeling left out?”<br/>
There’s a manic glee to Johns words and there’s that classic ‘John won’t shut up’ line Sharky always gives him.<br/>
John looks genuinely mad like this, sweaty and flushed and eyes a little hooded with arousal, yet still intense on Rooks face. </p><p>He feels the Heralds fingers ruffle through his hair, tugging a little as John bites his bottom lip in pleasure.<br/>
His cock is jutting out from his briefs and Rook’s so close he could wrap a big calloused hand around it if he wasn’t fucking tied up.<br/>
John hums in satisfaction with how dilated Rooks pupils has become, how sweat is collecting at his temples with his ministrations to fight free form his bonds. </p><p>They stare into each other’s eyes for a bit before John laughs lowly at him and gets on the bed again.<br/>
Rooks knees are touching the edge of the bed now and Johns positioning himself as close as he can while still being on the bed.<br/>
He’s on his knees again, but this time bend over and ass in Rooks face.</p><p>He’s still wearing those damn briefs, covering up the best parts of his ass but his cock is hanging heavily between his thighs and Rook is mesmerized.<br/>
He’s breathing heavily through his nose as John teasingly moves a hand down the back of his underpants, clearly rubbing fingers against his hole but Rook can’t see a damn thing through the fabric. </p><p>“All you have to do is join us Deputy.. join <i>me</i> and you can have all of this..” Johns breathless, already got a finger inside of himself and Rook didn’t see him wet them but he must have judging by how smoothly he’s already got it going in and out. </p><p>It’s fucking ironic, but he knows it’s true, John would probably let himself get fucked on every surface of this dark and grimy bunker if it meant Rook would join Edens Gate.<br/>
If it meant pleasing his big brother Joseph. </p><p>John grows bored of the position pretty quickly, it’s not as fun when he can’t look at Rooks pained and pleasured faces.<br/>
He <i> finally</i>looses the briefs and decides on torturing Rook more by sitting in his lap, all restless and heavy limbs.<br/>
It’s no bother to Rook, he could probably lift John off the ground if he had the chance, but it’s an arousing feeling, having John in his lap, so eager and so distinctly masculine.<br/>
Not like a sweet soft girl with delicious breasts that fill out so well in Rooks big hands.<br/>
Johns got rough edges on his inked and scarred skin, he’s vain sure, toned abs and ass, and beard neatly trimmed, but he’s so distinctively male with that predatory smile and bruising grip. </p><p>“Don’t go away now deputy, you’ll miss the grand finale”<br/>
There’s definitely still an edge of mania in his voice and Rook curses behind the gag with how John still refuses to call him anything but Deputy. </p><p>Johns hand is on his cock, greedily getting himself off with lewd wet sounds as his other hand curls around Rooks throat.<br/>
He’s way too close, his face against Rooks, little desperate moans against his fucking face and rook could just turn his head and kiss him except he’s got that damn gag in still. </p><p>Rooks pressing against his bonds, shoulders straining and it only spurs John on, makes him huff out little puffs of a laugh against Rooks damp cheek.<br/>
“You want this don’t you? Ah- Deputy ..”<br/>
The way he sighs it like Rook is his fucking one and only god and fuck it- Rooks so hard he might die, pride thrown out the window, he’s thrusting up against Johns lovely body.</p><p>“Deputy ah-DeputymyDeputy”<br/>
His title turning into a blur of moans and Johns driving him mad, like proper bliss fueled mad and he can’t think with how good it feels to have something alive and warm on top of him, pressing against his erection. </p><p>John doesn’t fucking stop moaning ‘deputy’, not even when he’s scrunching his eyes tight and spilling all over Rooks already dirty uniform.<br/>
His desperate pleasured mewls burning themselves into Rooks brain and the overwhelming embarrassment isn’t enough to stop him from coming in his pants. </p><p>There’s laughter in his ear as he relaxes in the chair, against the rope, Johns warm body still pressing down on his sensitive cock as he enjoys Rooks pained look. </p><p>“Next time I think I’ll have to tie your cock up as well.”<br/>
The smirk goes straight to Rooks groin, heat already firing up again as he imagines being denied to come by this sadistic twink. </p><p>John goes to clean himself up with a towel and shuts off the camera as he licks his lips. </p><p>“Now.. for the final touches..”<br/>
The buzzing of the tattoo gun instantly makes Rook on alert mode again, even as his tired post orgasm body is protesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>